


The Unexpected Find

by Trulyurs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Archaeology, Ben Solo in khaki pants, Egypian gods, F/M, Fun, Phd candidate Rey, Professor Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey gets in trouble but likes it, Silly, maybe he looks like indiana johns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trulyurs/pseuds/Trulyurs
Summary: Rey is on an archaeology dig in the egyptian desert, with Professor Ben Solo. She is unable to stop her heated attraction to him. It's a simple story until an antient Egyptian God Kylo Ren gets involved, then it becomes a great story!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Unexpected Find

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some silly smut so here it is!  
> This is a based off a short story called carnal desires!  
> Terrible smut...but it was wicked fun to write.

“Doe, what are you still doing here?”  
Rey jumped as her name was called, dropping the potty shard she held.  
Dr. Ben Solo strode toward her, his dark black hair gleaming under the hot Egyptian sun.  
Rey bent down to retrieve the shard, hoping he hadn’t noticed her clumsiness. As the excavations leader, Ben was very exacting about the handling of archaeological materials. Each tiny artifact they retrieved from the earth was another clue in the mystery surrounding King Snoke’s tomb. As the most senior doctoral student, Rey was practically Ben’s equal on the dig. The only problem was she seemed to fall to pieces whenever he was around. His six-foot-two frame and piercing eyes had and habit of flustering her, and archaeological facts and theories she’d been studying for year slipped her mind when he was near.  
“Y-yes, I’m still here,” she stuttered as he approached.  
There was something about his scent-warm and spicy with a hint of sweat from working all day in the broiling desert heat-that made her heart rate accelerate. “I’m just finishing up the survey of the this section.”  
“And droppin valuable artifacts,” he noted dryly.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled. “You startled me. I thought everyone else had left.” This wasn’t quite true; she had watched the rest of the crew pack up and head back to the hotel for cold showers and colder beers, but she had stayed on because she could see Ben by the western quadrant, still examining the artifacts they had discovered that day. She was determined to prove to him that she was a good worker, and she was damned if she’d leave the site before him. The fact that she got an unobstructed view of his nice ass as he bent to look over the finds was just a bonus.  
Forget the whereabouts of the pharaoh’s tomb; since arriving in Saqqara, south of Cairo, the real mystery for Rey was where this unbridled lust for Ben came from. No other man had ever had such a visceral effect on her. Whenever she saw Ben all she could picture were his calloused hands touching the delicate skin of her breasts, she strong tongue running down the soft rise of her tummy, his sweaty hard body pressed against hers. She couldn’t keep her stratigraphy straight when she found herself staring into his deep brown eyes and the only projectile point she could think of when he loomed over her was the one in his pants.  
Before she had arrived in Saqqara, she had never thought of herself as a particularly sexual person. She had spent her late teens as gifted student at oxford pouring over dry and dusty archaeology text books. She was completely dedicated to keeping she scholarship, that lead her to graduating early. She was in her quest for her doctorate at twenty-three, only recently had she started to wonder if she had missed out on something by confining her sex life to a few brief and unsatisfactory flings, usually with nerdy fellow students. Those questions were answered the instant she had set foot on the hot sands of the Western Desert and seen the even hotter bod of Dr.Ben Solo.  
Suddenly archaeology took a backseat to her libido. Instead of hypothesizing about the whereabouts of Snoke’s tomb, she found herself fantasizing about Ben. She imagined that they were alone one night at the dig. The stars were out above them, hard and crystallized in the inky blackness of the nights sky. Ben would come to her and tell her that he wanted her.  
She imagined herself stripping for him, yanking her white tank top over her head to expose her small, proud breasts. She’d meet and hold his gaze while she slowly undid her belt buckle and slid her dusty shorts down over her slim hips to land in a heap at her feet. She’d see the unbridled lust in his eyes and watch the bulge grow in his pants as he drank her in her nakedness. He would be thunderstruck. Then she’d approach, always holding his eyes, and push him down onto the hot sand. She’d straddle him and pull out his hard, heavy cock. She’d stroke him up and down, until he was ready and begging for her. Then she’d shift her hips, the gritty sand digging into her knees, and slide his cock deep inside her wet cunt. She would ride him right their at the dig site until she reached sweet oblivion.  
What was that? Ben was talking to he and she wasn’t paying any attention. She tuned back in to his words.  
“It’s the weekend,” he said. He was wearing his usual outfit of cargo shorts and a short sleeve shirt, but she noticed that the sweat made the hair at the nape of his neck curl.  
She had to physically restrain herself from reaching out and touching the little curls; she found them sexy as hell, but also kind of sweet. He was still talking. “You should have left early with the others. Get out and enjoy yourself.”  
Rey blinked. This was as close to a personal conversation as she’d ever had with Ben. “Thanks,” she said. “I’ll just finish up my section.” She pointed to the stake-off quadrant she had spent the past month excavating.  
“You’ve done a good job,” Ben said, gesturing to the carefully excavated plot in front of him. “You’ve had some decent finds here. I think we’re getting close to the tomb entrance.”  
Rey’s mind whirled. He was complimenting her! She should capitalized on it, ask him if he wanted to share a drink back at the hotel. Location digs were notorious for all the people who hooked up. They were often in exotic locales far away from home, and people tended to let go of many of their inhibitions. This was her chance. She should go for it! She should make the move. “Thanks,” she said. “I try.” That was it? That was the best she could do? What about telling him that she wanted to cover him in caramel and slowly lick it off? That she wanted to tie him to the bedpost and tease him with and feather until he bedded for mercy?  
Ben seemed uninterested in her insipid answer because he turned away. “I’m heading back to he hotel now if you want a lift.”

She’d love the chance to sit next to him in his Jeep, their thighs brushing with every bump in the road. Who was she kidding, though? With her hair falling from the three tight buns she kept it in and a skinny body from to many hard times she looked more like a girl than a sexy curvy women. Ben would never be into her. She shook her head. “I’ve nearly finished documenting this trench, and I should get it done before the weekend.”  
“Okay,” Ben said. “Maybe another time.”  
Was it her overheated imagination of did he give her the once-over before striding off? She could have sworn he had stolen a lingering look at her breast, but it had to be wishful thinking.  
Rey paused, enjoying the view of Ben’s long legs as he walked away from her. She sighed. She was insane to even entertain the fantasy of being with him. He had a brilliant archeological mind and a highly thoughtful patterned of speech. An unconventional face that caused her to stare at his features trying to puzzle why she found him to be the perfect specimen of male attractiveness. Was she attracted to strong noses or was it his mastery of knowledge in her field of study that left her drawn to him. Perhaps it was when he had shed his shirt the second day they had been on the dig sight. His body was rippled with muscle and sweat glistened down his back. It was like she had been stuck by lightning and hadn't been herself since.  
But Rey was a plain girl with mousy brown hair, who had been told more than once she had the body of a boy. She had found solstice in the joy of discovery. Ben hadn't given her the time of day since she had been here. The only way he would ever notice her was for the excellence of her work. With that depressing thought, she turned back to the trench and picked up her tools with renewed determination.  
As she carefully brushed away each layer of earth, her mind wandered back to Ben. Rey was idly pondering the curve of his mouth when her trowel clinked against something. She paused. The winds in this part of Egypt had sifted the sands of the Sahara into fine particles and the desert held few rocks. When something “clinked” it usually meant a find. She noted where she had uncovered the item in her chart of the trench and then started sweeping away the sand. Her excitement mounted as she realized this was no mere pottery shard, but something metallic. It gleamed in the rays of the setting sun as she brushed more and more sand out of the way. It was some kind of knob or lever that jutted out of the earth by about a foot. It was a yellow metal, possibly gold. She couldn’t resist running her hand along its smooth outline, awed at the thought that it might have been a millennia since a human hand last touched it. The metal was warm from its long sleep under the hot desert. Her archaeological training had always taught her to note the context of an artifact, to carefully measure and record its surroundings and to painstakingly remove it from the earth with the utmost of care. As she touched the lever she trembled. A feeling overwhelmed her, surging up from the deepest depths of her being. This sensation was much stronger than her years of study. Something was urging Rey forward and in defiance of her training, she pulled down on the lever.  
With a deep groan, the sands opened beneath her and she plummeted through the earth.  
She fell about six feet, landing with a thud on the hard ground. Her break was knocked out of her, and she rested for a moment before gingerly coming to her feet. Miraculously, she did not seem to be hurt.  
This was so typical of her luck. The one time she flouted the conventions of her profession, she was punished. Ben was going to kill her when he realized that she had messed up his dig site. That is, if she could even get out of there. She stared up at the small opening above her. Light filtered down weakly through the hole;if she could find a stone or something to stand on, she should be able to pull herself out fairly easily.  
Her escape plans were forgotten when she looked around more carefully. She wasn’t in some kind of underground cave, but a man-made chamber. There was a diffuse light in the place, whose source she could not immediately locate. Through the dimness she could make out writing on the walls. They were hieroglyphs. Her heart pounding, she stumbled to he wall to look more carefully. Yes, there was the name of the third-dynasty king whose tomb the team had been searching for. Snoke.  
Next to that was a common warning against grave robbers: Beware ye who enter. The next line was odd, however. The usual threat in the tombs was the curse of Osiris, which promised that “death comes on wings to those who enter the tomb of the pharaoh.” The hieroglyphs were different here, though. Rey bent forward, studying the wall intently. It read Carnal punishments await those who flout these warnings. She frowned. Obviously her understanding of hieroglyphics wasn't nearly as good as she though it was because carnal punishments didn't make any sense.

She continued examine the hieroglyphs. There was more writing. It said that intruders would face the displeasure of Kylo Ren, the earth god who was Snoke’s sworn protector. Rey was really puzzled now. Khnum was the pharaoh’s chosen god, or at least that’s what scholars thought. Kylo Ren was mostly a mystery with so little known. He was the god of earth. He was linked to earthly pleasures. Indeed, she noticed that the hieroglyph depicted Kylo as ithyphallic-that is, in a state of constant arousal. She couldn’t help smiling. Kylo would be a great spokesperson for Viagra.  
Still, it was strange. As far as she knew Kylo had no link to Pharaoh Snoke. Why was he said to be protecting his tomb? This find was going to turn Egyptology on its head.  
Rey looked around more carefully now, eager to impress this room on her memory in order to bring back a detailed report to Ben. The chamber was small, and appeared to be empty except for two sconces on the walls that must have once held torches. She stared above her. Beautiful blue flowers with spiky petals wee etched in the walls. They were water lilies, but that didn’t make any sense either. Water lilies were another symbol of sexuality and procreation. They weren’t commonly used to decorate tombs. None of this was logical.  
Wait, what was that? An object lay in the chamber’s far corner, and Rey retrieved it. It was a small amulet, an Ankh symbol made of dark jade on a delicate gold chain. This was the most intact artifact she had found in her career. She examined it carefully. It was a symbol of life. Rey rubbed the treasure with her thumb. It was magnificent.  
There was a noise behind her and she whirled around. The sconces on the wall now held torched that were somehow lit. Their flickering light seemed to actually deepen the gloom in the chamber rather than the reverse. Her throat tightened with fear. “Who’s there?” she called.  
There was the faintest scuffling sound and she turned away from the torches toward the noise. Someone was down here with her, but where? She could hardly see anything through the gloom. She backed away, moving toward the opening she had fallen through. She could have sworn it was nearby, but staring up at the ceiling, she realized it had disappeared.  
Rey paused. Was she going crazy? There now seemed to be a scent in the chamber. Rey could distinguish the odor of safflower mingled with almond oil. It was warm, masculine and exotic. It seemed to envelop her, and despite the strangeness of everything, the smell was calming.  
She felt a pressure on her arm, and she turned, thinking she almost glimpsed a figure in the half light. Nothing. The pressure again now, like a hand stroking her hair ever so lightly. It was actually a pleasant sensation, oddly reassuring. She couldn't see anymore.  
“Who are you?” she called, she voice shaky. There was no answer, but the hand moved down the side of the her neck. Fingers brushed the little bones of her clavicle before languorously moving to the hollow of her throat. They stopped there, lightly tracing her skin just above the small swell of her breasts. The touch was slow and careful, sending liquid shivers down her spine. Although the figure must have been right in front of her, she could see nothing. She was entirely at its mercy.  
“Show yourself,” she whispered.  
A voice spoke, the sound seeming to come from all around her. “You dare to command me? You who disturb the inner sanctum of my pharaoh,the great Snoke, ruler of the sand and mer of the river?” the voice was rich and unalterably masculine. Rey quaked. He spoke English, or at least she understood his words as english.

Rey’s rational side told her that she had somehow fallen down a hole with a quick moving lunatic who was will versed in Egyptology. Another more primal part of her recognized the speaker’s words as sincere. Something otherworldly was happening. “I’m sorry,” she found herself replying. She turned around, unable to see the figure. “I’m happy to leave, but I don’t know how.”  
Again she felt his touch; this time those figures trailed up her neck to gently caress the sensitive flesh right behind her earlobes. Rey had always found that spot incredibly erotic and she shuddered now as his fingers massaged the area. She could hear rhythmic intake of his breathing, and his warm exhalations ticked her neck. She felt a quickening deep within her core. She was getting incredibly turned on.  
With one deft gesture the presence tugged at the loose buns in with her hair was amassed. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders, the strands brushing against her sensitive skin, and she trembled. “Where are you?” She gasped.  
The hand again; it was strong and sure. This time a thumb stroked her cheek firmly, following the line of her jaw all the way down her neck and hovering over the swell of her breasts. She stood frozen, not daring to move. Not wanting to move.Rey’s heart rate accelerated and her nipples tightened as she ached for the presence to touch her there. “Who are you,” she whispered.  
“I am Kylo Ren and I punish all trespassers.”  
The hand that she had felt hovering over her breast descended now. The pressure was featherlight as the Egyptian god cupped her breast through the thin cotton fabric of her tank top. Although she couldn’t see him, she could sense his presence. He seemed taller than her and she got the impression of muscular bulk. Kylo passed his thumb over her nipple and Rey couldn’t help but gasp as the pleasure rushed through her body. He stroked the nub of flesh again and again, and something like electric shock coursed from her nipple to hew groin. Rey groaned. He continued stroking her nipple until it was as hard as a diamond between his fingers.  
“ I see you are eager to be punished,” he observed.  
“No, no,” She protested weakly. Her mind was muddled, scattered by her body’s response to his touch. All she wanted was to let this tantalizing figure caress her all over, but rationality overruled the aching warmth between her legs and she stumbled toward the other side of the chamber. She stared at the ceiling. Where was the entrance?  
“You will not leave until I deem you suitably chastised.” Kylo’s voice filled the chamber, and Rey gasped.  
All of her senses were heightened as she stared into the dim chamber, waiting much to Kylo’s pleasure. She peered into the gloom, trying to make out where he was. It was like a dream, foggy and surreal.  
She was entirely exposed, and yet she was not panicking. Instead she was filled with the most delicious sense of expectation. Every square inch of her body seemed to tingle with the anticipation of his touch.  
When it came, she was not disappointed. He seized her form behind, his hands clasping her at the waist. She was pulled against his muscular body, and the insistent hardness of his cock pressed into the small of her back. Her pussy tingled in response and she could feel herself growing wet.  
She could no longer resist what was happening and in her excitement she turned her head, seeking his lips for a kiss. He repelled her advanced, instead coiling his hand in her hair and pulling it back, forcing her neck to arch. “You do not deserve the softness of a kiss, intruder.” He plunged his other hand down the waistband of her shorts, his fingers skimming the sensitive nub of her clitoris.  
The forceful action caused pleasure to radiate through Rey’s body and she gasped, arching her hips outward. He sunk his fingers inside her, feeling the warm wetness of her pussy. He moved his hand up and down, plunging into her opening, and occasionally brushing against her clit. She cried out with pleasure and wiggled her hips, grinding herself down on his hand. The force of her movement caused Kylo to tighten his grip on her hair, and a filigree of pain shot down her neck, only heightening her desire for him. His fingers continued to stroke her. Rey’s body became taut with pleasure.  
“Don’t stop,” she breathed.  
“It feels so good.”  
At her words he creased his movements. “You do not command me,” he roared. He removed his hand from her shorts and turned her toward him so that they faced one another. Although she could not see him, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He released her hair and her neck relaxed. “I will teach you to desecrate my pharaoh’s tomb,” he said.  
Before Rey realized what was happening, she felt a tearing sensation and looked down. The thin fabric of her tank top had been ripped open exposing her naked breasts. The chambers cool air hit her bare nipples, causing them to tighten further. She instinctively went to cover them with her hands.  
“No,” commanded Kylo. “You shall be as naked as a slave.” With that statement his hands descended on her shorts, and he yanked them down her legs. He tugged at her underwear, hauling them down, as well. There was a pause and she could feel his eyes on her body examining every inch of her flesh. She trembled beneath his gaze.  
“Am I acceptable?” she asked in a throaty whisper that surprised her. She coughed and was suddenly self-conscious. She heard herself babbling, but hardly knew what she was saying. “I know my boobs are small and I am skinny…..”  
He interrupted in a commanding tone. “Cease your prattle. You are beautiful, you remind me of someone I once knew long ago.” There was longing in his voice, a sadness.  
“You are very beautiful, but that does not alter the sin of your intrusion.”  
Rey swallowed hard. No one had ever called her beautiful before. She had been told she was sweet, nice, cute. Never beautiful, never.  
She felt his hand on her buttocks, pulling her towards him. His hard cock nudged into the softness of her stomach. Her head reached the level of his chest and while she couldn’t see him, his delicious scent overwhelmed her.  
Unthinkingly she flicked her tongue out, eager to discover if he tasted as good as he smelled. She licked the warm salty flesh of his chest and he muffled a groan. Rey felt a thrill of satisfaction- Kylo might be an otherworldly figure from the ancient past, but she was capable of bringing him pleasure.  
She reached her hand down and discovered that he was completely naked, as well. She found that strange reassuring. He was supernatural, but he was also vulnerable. She grasped the hot shaft of his cock and he shifted his hips, thrusting forward to encourage her. Ever so gently she began moving her hand up and down the length of his thick penis. At the same time she licked and nibbled the smooth skin of his bare chest, following the curve of his shoulder, until, standing on tiptoes, she pressed her naked body against his. They were skin on skin, and all of Rey’s senses were aflame with pleasure. Leaning forward on tiptoes, her body was deliciously supported by his strength. She nuzzled his neck until she found his earlobe, which she pulled into her mouth. With every rhythmic stroke of his cock she sucked on his earlobe.  
Kylo groaned deeply and she could feel his enormous biceps pressing against her sides as he tugged her closer. Her breasts rubbed against his broad, hard chest, sending shudders of delight through her whole body. His firm cock grew bigger in her hands, and she wiggled her hips, trying to position herself to accept it into her body.  
“You are an eager vixen,” rasped Kylo, “but you must wait for your punishment.” He pulled he slightly away from him, and Rey felt two thick fingers enter her wet waiting pussy. Her hips began moving in rhythm with his hand and urging him to go deeper. She whimpered as his thumb descended ever so lightly on her clit, brushing it gently as his fingers drove into her body. “You are so ready,” he declared.  
Rey blinked. A long swathe of linen appeared from somewhere and Rey felt Kylo winding it around and around her wrists in from of her. Before she even realized what was happening, her hands were bound tightly together. The cloth bit into her wrists with a delicious bit of tension that Rey had not expected.  
“Now you truly look like a slave,” said Kylo. With one smooth movement he spun her around, pushing her roughly toward he wall where the torches hung. There was a small metal loop she hadn't noticed before. Rey felt a surge of fear, but stronger than that was the promise of what was to come.  
“What are you going to do to me?” she asked.  
“You know what you’re going to get,” he replied.He lifted up her hands and wound the excess linen through the loop, so that her arms were tired to the wall at eye level. She struggled against her imprisonment, but to no avail. She was securely fastened and entirely at Kylo’s mercy.  
“Please,” she said.  
His voice was a whisper in her ear. “Please what?” she could feel his cock pressing into her ass as he stroked her breasts. He twisted the nipple slightly, which made her moan in pleasure and arch herself against him.  
“Please fuck me,” she whispered.  
He grabbed her hips, pulling her away from the wall, so that her arms curved over her head. The slight pain was nothing to the eagerness she felt as he moved towards her. She arched her back again, waiting for him to enter her.  
Instead of the hard cock she was expecting she felt a stinging slap against her buttock. Then another. Kylo was spanking her. Her ass tingled with pain, but it was a sweet ache. She could feel the warmth of the spanks spread over her buttocks and she imagined what they looked like, pinkened by his slaps. She spread her legs wider, hoping that more of his hand would nip at her eager sex.  
“You like your punishment little intruder?” She could hear the excitement in his voice, and that just made her wetter.  
“Yes,” she breathed.  
“Are you ready for the final punishment, then?”  
“Oh, yes,” she said. The slaps suddenly ceased. Her ass was tender and sensitized to touch, so she gasped as his hands grabbed her hips and positioned her for what was to come. With a low moan, Kylo entered her. She could feel each inch of his cock slide into her slick pussy, the tight sheath stretching to accommodate his sizable girth.  
Her arms strained at the bonds, but the slight pain in her wrists only enhanced the gratification of his penis inside her. She whispered, “Harder,” which seemed to excited him. His thrusts became deeper and deeper. A warmth built in Rey’s groin, concentric circles of pleasure widening out and spreading over her body like ripples in a pond.  
He was plunging into her, she could feel his balls slapping against her as he drove himself inside her. “Do you like your punishment, my little intruder?” he demanded.  
“Yes,” was all she could say as he thrust deeper and becoming more frantic as the explosive delight built and built with in Rey. “Please Kylo, please touch me let me come!” She whimpered totally lost to the throbbing need of her aching sex.  
His skilled fingers brushed against her clit, rubbing her mound as he growled. Kylo’s other hand came to her throat holding her steady and his strong gentle grip sent shockwaves down Rey’s spine. Kylo cried out, a guttural, otherworldly yell that seemed to reverberate through the chamber. In one long, shuddering thrust he spilled his hot seed inside. In that instant Rey reached ecstatic heights and she cried out as the powerful orgasm continued to wash over her entire body.  
Then the world went black.


End file.
